Chained Together
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: Seven teens are chanied together by a tragect accident. John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Maryse, Maria, Candice Michelle, and Torrie Wilson. Torrie/John, Mentions of Jeff/Maria and hints of Randy/Candice
1. And It Begins

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Poor me.**

**A/N- Hope this is good. I have never written a story like this. **

**Chapter 1: And It Begins**

Torrie walked up to one of her best friends house. She was supposed to be helping her two best friends carry stuff into the house, but she was walking painfully slow.

A purple envelope caught her eye as she passed by the mail box.

"Come help us." Maria said brushing red hair away from her face.

"Oh you need help." Torrie asked sweetly.

"Yea, some on Tor." Candice said.

"If I must." Torrie said dramatically.

The raven head and the red head laughed as Torrie help them with the big trunk they were carrying.

Candice was helping the drama department make props. She worked behind the scenes Maria had a small roll. Torrie was the star.

Finally the three girls managed to bring the trunk into the house and into the kitchen.

"Why did I agree to help?" Maria asked plopping down on the counter.

"Because you're the best friend ever." Candice said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Awww darn me and my awesomeness." Maria said.

Torrie just laughed at her friends.

"Can I go get your mail." Torrie said dyeing to know what had been in the purple (and and ugly shade at that) envelope.

"She doesn't care, no one writes her anyways." Maria said.

Torrie looked at Candice.

"She's right." Candice said with a shrug "Go get it if you want."

Torrie gave them her trade make grin before going outside to get the mail.

"It has your name on it." Torrie singed-songed handing Candice the letter.

"Who's it from?" Maria asked.

Candice examined the envelope trying to figure out who it was from.

Not from a boyfriend was what she knew. Candice had never had a boyfriend, she had never been on a date either. Not that Candice was ugly, far from it she was a beautiful seventeen year old. She had black hair that reached her shoulders, big brown eyes, big beautiful smile. She had a deep tan, Candice was petite, about 5'4 inches tall. But she was shy, she would stumble with her words when she was talking to a guy.

"Nope, it just says my name." Candice said answering Maria's question.

"Oh maybe it's a secret admirer." Maria teased.

"No I don't think so." Candice said with a blush.

"Open it." Torrie said.

Candice shook her head "No, I want to open it in private."

"Come on Candy open it." Maria said with a pout.

Candice shook her head.

Maria jumped off the counter and took it out of Candice's hands.

Candice tackled Maria and they both started wrestling around playfully.

Torrie giggled and bent down to get the envelope that fell out of Maria's hands when Candice tackled her.

Finally the two girls stood up.

"I take it back your not the best friend ever." Candice said.

Maria stuck out her tongue "You cant take it back."

Candice just rolled her eyes before turning to Torrie.

"I still want to know what the letter is about." Maria said.

"Well that's none of your business." Candice shot back.

"I want to know what it says too." Torrie said.

"That's too bad isn't." Candice said.

"Oh come on Candy." Torrie and Maria said.

Candice shook her head again.

"Well if you don't want to." Torrie said with a defeated sight.

"Well…" Candice said.

"Just open the damn letter." Maria said while eating a Twinkie "Why am I eating this, I'll make me gain weight, and I need to be skinny to play Alice."

Maria was plaid Alice in the Twilight play they were doing this year.

"You are skinny, you wont gain a pound if you eat the whole house." Torrie said.

"Both of you are lucky, Torrie you wont gain anything either and you play Bella." Candice said.

She was right Torrie played Bella. Bella had brunette hair… But Torrie had blond so she would have to ware a wing -which she hated-.

Torrie had blond hair, bright blue eyes and a sun kissed look. Torrie was also the tallest of her friends she was 5'7.

"I hate the wig I have to wear." Torrie said.

"Me too." Maria said.

Maria played the little Alice Cullen. And she fit the roll perfectly. Alice was petite as was Maria.

Maria was 5'1 feet tall, the shortest of her friends. She had red hair, big green eyes, and big pouty lips. She was unique and she knew it. She was often called a bitch by other people… well sometimes she acted like one, but Jeff Hardy brought out the best in her.

Maria was a natural artist, while Candice was the dancer, and Torrie was the actress.

After a few minutes of debating Candice gave up and open the letter.

Candice read the letter, the color slowly draining from her face. A few minutes she looked up from the letter, her face was white and her eyes reflected fear in them.

"What Candice, what does it say." Torrie said.

Maria took the letter out of her hands and read it out loud.

_Dear Diva, _

_You may not know who I am, but the important thing is that I know who you are. I have know who you are since the very beginning. I have know as the sins you have committed. I am your Punisher, what did you think I would just sit back and see you do sins and not punish you for it. _

_Bellow this are a list of names in order, there's a second and third column. You my dear Candice are at the very top. Don't you feel special. You mail the letter by Friday so the next person will get it by Monday, you are only given a week. In this envelope there's a little note, that tell you what you shall do, if not…. Well you don't what to know what will happen. After you have done the deed, place your name on the last place of the second column. _

_You can talk about this, but only with the people on this list, if you talk to someone else, than everyone will know about that sinful night._

_With Love, _

_Your Punisher. _

_Column I Column II Column III_

Candice Michelle

Jeff Hardy

Maria Kanellis

Randy Orton

Maryse Ouellet

John Cena

Torrie Wilson

As she finished reading Maria's hands were shaking and Candice and Torrie looked like they had just seen a ghost.

Maria was about to tear the latter in half, but Torrie stopped her.

"That's insane, we cant do what a stranger asks us to do." Maria said.

"We have to think." Torrie said.

"There's nothing to think about, this is just a stupid prank." Maria argued.

"How can it know about that night." Candice asked.

When Candice said that the atmosphere in the room went from bad to worst. Candice looked at the brink of breaking down. Maria had her head hidden in her hands. Torrie was trying to breath normally.

Torrie though back to that summer, which only made it harder for her to breath. Maybe this was all a nightmare, that she would wake up at any minute. Torrie closed her eyes.

It wasn't a nightmare. She was there in Candice's kitchen standing up, rotted to the spot.

"We should have gone to the police." Candice said crying "Randy said we should have gone."

Neither girls said anything.

"I wanted to go as well." Candice continued "We killed him."

"Shut up, just, Shut just Candice." Maria said looking ready to rip out her waist long red hair. "It was an accident, he could have already been dead."

"He wasn't I saw him move." Candice said.

"Shut up!"

"Both of you be quite." Torrie said "We have argued about this again and again this past summer, for all we know he could still be alive."

"Oh My God that's it!" Candice said "Its him, he wrote this, he want revenge."

"Candice calm down, don't talk like that." Maria said. "This is a sick joke, played by a sick person."

"Would both of you shut up, now my head hurts." Torrie said. "Now lets talk about this calmly."

"What is there to talk about, it could have been John, Maryse, or Randy who sent this."

"Why not Jeff." Candice said.

"Hes too smart to play a sick joke on us." Maria said defending her boyfriend, and he was smart . As much as Jeff was different, he was a intelligent young man, he had a 4.0 grade average.

"Randy is too serious to play a joke as sick as this." Candice said. Candice had a crush on Randy, but Randy never paid any attention.

"John is too nice." Torrie had always had a crush on John, but she didn't think John even knew she existed. John was an all American guy. He was the most popular guy at school. He was the star quarterback.

Maria nodded, she knew the guys better then they did. With her boyfriend being best friends with them.

"That leaves Maryse." Torrie said.

"I bet it was that bitch, she's sick enough to do that." Maria almost spit out.

If you hadn't noticed Maria hated Maryse. They used to be best friends, but Maryse turned into a backstabbing bitch. Torrie didn't like her either, because Maryse wanted to get with John.

"No I don't think Maryse is stupid enough to do that." Candice said.

"Yea she may be a bitch but she's not stupid." Torrie said agreeing.

Maria nodded before speaking up " The letter said there was another note that would said what you would have to do."

Torrie nodded and grabbed the envelope taking out the little note.

_Candice Michelle. I know your great dancer. _

_Why don't you do a strip-tease in front of _

_Your peers. And that's an order. _

"Oh my god, I can't do that!" Candice exclaimed.

"But you're a great dancer Candy." Maria said cluelessly.

Torrie rolled her eyes "I think she meant do the strip-tease."

"Oh." Maria nodded in understanding. "Well you have too, or else."

"I though you were the one who said it was a sick joke." Candice said.

"I know, but if a sick person is doing that, the sick person will hurt you badly." Maria said

Candice nodded "Okay I'll do it."

Maria groaned "But that means the next letter goes to Jeff."

Torrie and Candice nodded sad faces on.

Torrie picked up the letter once again reading it over. To her the strip- tease was nothing, but if the task go harder to do when they finished the first column.

**A/N- Ta-da. Is it suckyish??? Well I got this idea from a book, but most of the things are different on this, but it will have the same out comes. Hope you all like it. **

**Thanks for Reading… please Review. **


	2. Possibilities

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone. **

**A/N- Thanks to Jorrieprincess, .., Cro009, PerfectlyxUnperfect, LiveLaughLoveStandingInTheRain, and xxFanficloverxx, thanks so much for the Reviews. **

**Chapter 2: Possibilities**

John Cena looked out the window of his second floor bedroom.

It was sunny out in the Los Angeles suburb. With little kids playing soccer at the nearby park or on their lawns. Their happiness was the opposite of what John was feeling, he was feeling guilty, something he hadn't felt since the summer before.

"You know we wont have such a great view from the bars in our cells." a southern voice said.

"I wont settle for that." John said joking before turning to his rainbow haired friend who sat on the bed "I want a balcony on mine."

"You know they could just hang us like they did back then, then it would be bye bye balcony." Jeff said.

"That's not funny at all Hardy." John said.

"Really I thought I was." Jeff said giving John a crooked smile " So has Torrie called Maryse?"

John nodded "Yea but apparently Maryse went to France for the weekend, she will be home soon."

"She will be bitching about the letter, saying it was one of us." Jeff said.

John nodded thinking about Maryse's face, amazing platinum blond hair and most importantly bitchy attitude "Don't I know it."

"Is Randy almost here." Jeff said being not a very patient person.

John nodded sitting down on a chair looking around his room, his gaze finally resting on the shelf full of trophies and metals.

"He called just before you got here, saying that he would be here soon."

Jeff nodded "Did you tell him about our _Punisher_."

"Yea. Torrie told him all about it." John said.

Jeff grinned making his green eyes sparkle. Jeff had intense green eyes, a big smile, and his rainbow hair that made people notice him. Jeff was a genius with a 4.0 average, he was going to study art and engineering. Jeff had moved to Los Angeles a year ago from North Carolina.

"Why didn't you invite Torrie over?" Jeff asked

John shrugged at the mention of the blond beauty.

"Why isn't Maria here with you?" he asked to the rainbow haired warrior.

"She said she wasn't scared, but she is." Jeff said slight worry in his voice.

"Torrie told me that Candice was more upset than the two of them put together." John said.

"And paranoid, she wouldn't even give Maria the letter so she could show me, she made a copy instead." Jeff added. "Do you want to read it, I have it with me."

John shook his head "Nah, Torrie read it to me over the phone."

"So you have answered my question, Why not invite Torrie over." Jeff said.

John stayed silent, Jeff knew exactly why.

"You know her liking you is nothing to be afraid of." Jeff said with that stupid smirk on his face.

John shifted around uncomfortably. He knew Torrie had a crush on him. He felt happy and slightly guilty by it. Happy because John liked her too and guilty because Randy- his other best friend- had a crush on her, and John never went for his friends girls.

Also John was afraid that Torrie only saw John Cena the School Jock, not the funny- sweet John he was. He was just John.

"Plus, this is not a time for me to start a romance." John said.

As if in cue, a tall tan muscular from entered his room, the from of one Randy Orton.

Randy had been his best friend since the start of Freshman year, Randy was a jock as well but he only played football. John on the other hand played Baseball, Football, and was in track.

"Hey John, Jeff." he said his usual smirk playing on his lips.

Randy had short brown hair, brilliant blue eyes, and was the tallest of the three at 6'4. John was 6'3, and Jeff was 6'2.

"Sit down." John said "Jeff give him the letter."

Randy sat and read the letter that Jeff handed him.

"Well." an impatient Jeff said after a while.

"This person is seriously sick." Randy said looking up.

Jeff nodded "That's what Maria said."

John grinned "I think it's a prank, don't you?"

"No." Randy said immediately "I sound disturbing."

John's grin faded away "Well what do you think Mr. Genius."

Jeff grinned standing up and pacing for dramatic effect. "Well I think it's a Joke… maybe the girls discussed it and someone heard and decided to play a joke on us."

"Torrie said that they never talk about it." John said "And I don't think Maryse would."

They al sat there thinking about a the possibilities.

John broke the silence " Ummm have any of you talk about it in public."

"Hell no, I would be too scared." Randy said.

Jeff shook his head.

John sighted in relief. "Well I think the girls would feel the same way, so I think they didn't talk."

Silence over took them once again.

"What if our _Punisher_ is real." Randy said. "What if it tells everyone the truth?"

John thought of how his parents would react. They would be shocked and then disappointed, or maybe they would understand why they did what they did but that was not believable. And then there was collage, who would want a murderer to attend their school?

"I for one think its one of us." Randy said.

"You mean one of us is playing a joke on us?" Jeff asked for the first time not knowing an answer.

"No." Randy said.

"I don't understand." John said scratching his head.

"Someone in the group is trying to hurt us."

"Why would they, they need a motive to hurt one of us." Jeff said running a hand through his shoulder length hair in frustration.

"They don't need a motive, they just have to want to hurt us." Randy said.

"How?" questioned John.

"There are a million ways of hurting someone." Randy said.

"And again I ask who in our group would have a motive." Jeff said.

"A crazy person doesn't need a motive." Randy without missing a beat.

John sat there thinking about what Randy had just said. He would understand someone wanting to get revenge, but being backstabbed by a friend was worst.

"Well Maria said that Candice was going along with the strip-teas thing." Jeff said after another moment of silence.

"Well I wouldn't mind seeing that." Randy said his usual smirk on his face once again.

Jeff and John laughed throwing pillows at him.

Just then the phone rang causing them to jump.

"Damn were paranoid." Jeff said as John picked up the phone.

"Hello." John said putting it on speaker.

"John." a voice with a thick French accent said "What's all this crap about a Punisher."

Maryse was the school bitch. She had waist length platinum blond hair, she had an angelic face, gray eyes, and full lips. John had gone out with her a few times, but he didn't really like her like that.

John laughed nervously "So you heard huh."

Maryse laughed sarcastically "Yea Maria told me all about it. What are we going to do."

"Well Candice will go on and do what it told her to do." Randy said.

"It?"

"Well we don't know what or who it is." Randy said.

"Well I hope that our parents don't find out, my old dad is a cop and would throw me in jail without a second thought." Maryse said.

"Aw poor you, don't you stop to think to what may happen to all of us not just you." Jeff said. He didn't like her very much, because of the history between Maryse and Maria.

They could almost imagine her rolling her eyes and flipping her hair "Whatever, and just when I though things were getting boring."

"Umm Yea." John said "And I already miss those days."

Maryse laughed her throaty laugh "Well lets meet up some time."

"Sure." John said before hanging up.

John turned to his friends to see Jeff shredding the latter and Randy just sitting there holding his head in his hands.

"You alright there Ledge." John said calling him by his nickname.

Randy looked up nodding.

"Still having headaches?" Jeff questioned his friend.

"Yea, me and my mom are going to the doctor soon." Randy said.

Randy was super close to his mom. His dad had died in a car accident when he was three and that just left him and his mom.

John and Jeff nodded as they changed the subject.

"You know Candice suggested that it could be him."

John shook his head immediately "No he was dead, and people just don't come back from the dead."

Randy nodded a far away look in his eyes.

John placed a hand on his shoulder "The person is alive, it cant be a ghost, ghost aren't real."

"I know it just makes me wonder." Randy said. "I guess I'm just scared of what this person is capable of."

John nodded "Were all scared. Even if Jeff here is to stubborn to admit it."

"I am not stubborn." Jeff said.

"Yes you are." John and Randy said.

They continued to talk for some time, they even went outside to play a game of ball, to try and keep their mind of the Letter.

The key word being Tried.

After a long day John went up to his room to get a good night sleep, but all he could think of was that night.

**A/N- Ta-da how was it, good I hope. So how many of you want to know exactly what they did. Yea I have mentioned the word murder, but there more than that. Hope you all liked it and please REVIEW!**


	3. Last Summer

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone. **

**A/N- Thanks to xxFanficloverxx, xAngelofHardyx, Andrea, LiveLaughLoveStandingInTheRain, Cro009, PerfectlyxUnperfect (x2), and Waves of Rage. Thanks so much. **

**Chapter 3: Last Summer**

_John walked with the waves of people coming out of the concert. John almost made Maryse trip._

"_What the hell John." Maryse said flipping back her hair. _

"_Sorry Rys, I feel like I'm high." John said putting his arm around her. _

_Maryse laughed leaning into him nodding at Jeff and Maria "You didn't even drink like those butt heads over there." _

"_Hey." Jeff said as he leaned on Maria for support. Poor girl like she could support him. He was at least a foot taller and 110 pound heavier. "Were the hell did I park my car." _

_Maria giggled "There." Maria pointed at the parking lot. _

"_Well done, dumb bitch." Maryse said. _

"_Shut up stupid whore." Maria said at her ex friend. _

"_Ladies." John said to the blond and the red head. _

_They both immediately quieted down. _

"_Hey Randy do you know were I parked my car?" Jeff slurred to his tall friend. _

_Randy was with them, even though he didn't have a date. Randy unlike Jeff was not drunk and the smoke seemed to not have affected him. _

"_I cant hear you." Jeff said as Randy's answer was drowned by other loud voices. _

_Randy made hand signals for the group to follow him. And they did. With a lot of giggling, tripping and falling down they made their way to the other side of the parking look. _

_And there stood Jeff's pride and joy. A black mustang convertible. _

_Soon the five teens were in the car making their way to the streets, with Jeff driving. _

_There was a lot of traffic, so the five teens occupied themselves by drinking the leftover beers. _

"_Come on Randy, drink one." Maria said. _

_Randy shook his head at the red headed beauty. _

_Maria pouted "Party popper." _

_Randy rolled his eyes gabbing the nearest beer can taking a sip muttering "Dam peer pressure." _

_Maria giggled in her drunk state clapping her hands when Randy did as he was told. _

_Just then someone knocked on the window. _

_Jeff clumsily rolled down the window. _

"_Torrie, fancy meeting you here!" Maria exclaimed with a giggle. _

_Torrie rolled her eyes at her drunk friend "We went to by the tickets together." _

_Maria bit her lip trying to remember "Oh I remember now." _

_Torrie nodded glancing around the car. _

_John quickly withdrew his hand from Maryse's knee when Torrie gaze landed on him. _

"_Hi Maryse, Randy." Torrie said "How was the concert John." _

"_Too quite." John said with a smirk. _

"_So why are you outside Jeff's window." Randy asked from the backseat, next to John and Maryse. _

_Torrie held up her hands "Car trouble." _

"_Well call the car company." Maryse said. _

"_Its too late, I don't think they will come, plus there too much traffic." John said. _

"_I know its late, my dad will probably be waiting with a rifle or something when I get back." Maryse said. _

_The car behind them started honking at them to move. _

"_Pull up to the right, Jeff." John said "Lets see if we can help them." _

_Jeff did as he was told and soon the three guys were checking Candice's car. _

_John checked the wiring while Randy checked the gas tank. _

"_We don't know what's wrong with the truck, we can give you a ride." John said. _

"_There's not enough room in the car for seven people." Maryse said with a pout. _

"_You can sit on my lap." a drunk Jeff said. _

_Maria punched him. _

"_We can make them fit." John said as they all got out of the car "Jeff give me the keys, I'm driving." _

"_Why its my car." Jeff wined as he passed the keys to John. _

_John slipped into the drivers seat while Maryse slipped into the passengers seat. Randy, Torrie, and Jeff sat in the back. Candice on Randy's lap and Maria on Jeff's. _

_Two hours had gone by and they were officially lost, but they were having the time of their lives. _

_With their beer, loud music, and wind blowing through their hair. It was like a little small car party. _

_Torrie was currently reading a map, trying to give John the right directions. They were the ones that were semi sober. _

_Candice was drinking with the rest and was just as trashed, which surprise John. Candice always seemed to be the most sane of her friends. Even Maryse was trashed, after having remembered her dad was out of town, Maryse had gotten her drunk on. _

"_John, Randy should I tell them about the time we broke into the Coachman's house." Jeff said getting ready to tell one of his entertaining tales. _

_John and Randy nodded quickly "Sure." _

_Coachman was the track and football coach. The three boys didn't really like him. _

_Jeff smiled widely "This happened our junior year." _

_They all nodded at him to continue. _

"_Well we were board so we decided to go to his house and jack the kitchen sink." Jeff said with a straight face "So when he called the police he would have to say that they only stool his sink." _

_Randy took over knowing the story well " So we were undoing the last bolt when the door swung open, we went to hide under the bed, and then they entered the room." _

"_Who's they?" Maria asked. _

"_Coachman and a lady friend." Jeff said sniggering "We dint see the chick." _

"_There was a tape recorder under the bed and I pressed the record button." _

"_What were they doing." Candice said in natural curiosity. _

_John sipped from the beer can Maryse had put in his hand. _

"_They were doing things I haven't even done with Maria." Jeff said. _

"_Jeff!" Maria exclaimed hitting him on the arm. _

"_Maria!" both Torrie and Candice said. _

"_That's a bunch of B.S." Maryse said from the front seat. _

"_Randy, John have I or have I not spoken the truth." Jeff said dramatically. _

"_The truth and nothing but the truth." Randy and John said with a laugh. _

_John closed his eyes for a moment feeling himself drown in sleepiness for a moment. Maybe I should let Torrie drive he thought. _

"_Where's the tape." Maryse said challenging them. _

_Jeff leaning forward pulling a little tape from the glove compartment. _

"_Put it in John." Jeff said. _

_John did as he was told. _

_**Sloppy footsteps were heard, along with two fuzzy voices. Finally after a minute you could here the voices clearly. One belonged to Coachman and the other sounded familiar. **_

"_**How old are you?" the coach asked. **_

"_**Eighteen." the girl said slurring, the accent becoming heavier. **_

"_**I though you were a junior." the voice a puzzled coach said. **_

"_**I failed." **_

_**Sloppy kisses and heavy breathing was heard. **_

_The car was silent, except for Candice' and Maria's giggling. _

"_**Have you done this before." **_

"_**Yea this afternoon." **_

"_**With who?" **_

"_**An asshole on your team." **_

"_**The team is full of assholes." the coach said. **_

_**The coach and the girl quieted down and you could here clothes being taken off and zippers being unzipped. **_

"_**Let me do that." the girl said. **_

_**Suddenly moans filled the car. **_

"_**I am I or am I great." the male voice asked. **_

"_**You are the best." the girl moaned in response. **_

"_**And you are correct." the male voice said once again "I love you Maryse." **_

_Their laughing downed the loud moans. _

"_That bastard I hate him." Maryse said. "Jeff!" _

"_I love you too Maryse!" Jeff shouted over everyone's laughing. _

_Randy and Candice were leaning on each other for support. Maria had fee off Jeff lap because of laughing too hard. Even Torrie was laughing. John looked back at them and laughed as well. _

"_I knew it was you." Candice said to Maryse "But the accent was kinda off." _

"_How was he?!" Maria asked/exclaimed. _

"_Shut up." Maryse said doing her famous talk to the hand thing. _

_Jeff turned up the volume._

"_**We were meant to be together." the coach said. **_

"_**Yes." Maryse moaned "Its destiny." **_

"_Turn off that stupid thing, Dimmitt." Maryse yelled. _

"_**Maryse you should never were clothes ever again." **_

"_Turn it off." Maryse said French word coming out of her mouth. _

"_Turn off the lights." the usual timid Candice said. _

"_**Ahhh." and more moaning and grunts were heard. **_

"_Stop it John." Maryse said. _

"_I'm driving." John said but he couldn't help but laugh. _

"_I said stop." Maryse screamed over the loud laughing. _

_Maryse reached over and punched Jeff, before punching out the lights. _

_John not being able to see crashed into the side of the rode. His friends screamed his name out. He then pulled the steering wheel to the right before stepping on the gas, and on their way. The lights had gone presently off so he couldn't see anything. _

_The car was goin to fat and John lost all control on the brakes. Then the car ran over something soft… too soft. Finally the car stopped. _

_Maria and Candice were about to have a brake down. Randy, Torrie, John, Jeff, and Maryse were just taking ragged breaths. _

"_Everyone okay?" John asked. _

_Everyone nodded shakily. _

"_Are you going to check for damage." Candice whispered, almost to not be heard. _

"_No." John, and Jeff. _

_John quickly put the car in reverse and drove. _

"_John." Randy said. _

_John sighted turning the car off. _

"_Someone have a flash light?" John asked. _

_Maria slipped it into his hand. _

_John nodded his thanks getting out of the car "I'll go check." _

"_Not by yourself." Jeff said. _

"_Yes by myself." John said walking away from the car. _

_Slowly John walked halting about fifty feet away from the car. _

_John crouched down examining the body. Finally sitting down instead. _

_The guy was tall about 6'9 inches. He had black hair that stopped at his shoulders. He was muscular and wasn't old. About 35 to 40 years old. His eyes were open, reveling green-gray eyes. His mouth was in half a smile with blood on the corners. He had tattoos running up and down his arms and a tattoo that read "Michelle" on his neck. _

_John sat there and before he knew it his friends were standing behind him. _

"_Is he death." the voice of his no longer drunk friend said. _

_John nodded after checking for a pulse. _

_Jeff sat down by the guys head touching the blood that was there. "Maybe hes been dead for a while." _

"_I don't think so." John said. _

"_We hit him?" Torrie questioned willing it to not be true. _

_The girls immediately gasped as if on cue, before they started blaming each other. _

"_Stop it." John said. _

_And for once they didn't listen to him. _

"_Shut up!" Torrie said silencing the girls before turning to John "What do we do." _

"_Ummm maybe look for an ID." Randy said, speaking up fro the first time. _

_Jeff reached into the guys pocket pulling out a black wallet. _

"_Nothing." Jeff said. _

_At that Maria and Candice started crying in Jeff's and Randy's arms. Maryse started pacing. Torrie sat next to John holding his hand. _

_Jeff left Maria's arms and went to close the guys eyes, before going to hug his petite girlfriend. _

"_We should take him to the police, maybe they can identify him." Randy said. _

"_No we cant put him in my car." Jeff said. "I think someone killed this dude, but that was not us." _

"_There's a dent in the car, it had to be us." John argued. _

"_Of course it had a dent, it always has had one." Jeff said. "If we go to the police their will throw us in jail." _

"_I was the one driving." John said chocking on his words. _

"_But its my car." Jeff said "Plus Torrie, Randy, Candice, you and I are eighteen we go straight to jail." _

"_Then we wont go to the police." Torrie said surprising John "Lets bury him." _

"_Yes bury him, I knew I was your friend for some reason." Jeff said "Can we John." _

_John nodded. _

_The three guys carried the body into the desert - see John knew they were lost-. They dug with whatever they could find at the end using their bare hands. _

_They folded his arms around his chest, his hand showed of his weeding band. Randy put his crucifix around the mans neck, before they put the sad over him, hiding him from view. _

_They said an Our Father before they went back to the car making their way home. _

John remembered that night well. If you told him to take you to the grave, he could dive there with his eyes closed.

**A/N- there it is! What they did. Who do you think was the guy??? Please Review. **


	4. Exposed

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone.**

**A/N- Thanks to Waves of Rage, xxFanficloverxx, Andrea, Cro009, PerfectlyxUnperfect, Emogirl and Jorrieprincess.**

**Chapter 4: Exposed**

Torrie Wilson was not in a good mood. It was early in the morning before school even started.

She was currently at school at a Twilight rehearsal.

Mr. Johnson thought it was a good idea to rehearse in the morning saying the students were fresh and not worn out.

But boy was he wrong.

Torrie and Maria had not been concentrating, and Mr. Johnson was irritated.

"Start from the top." he said.

"From the very beginning of the play?" Torrie asked.

"No start from were your laying on the bed." he said.

Torrie nodded doing as she was told.

But it was hard. She had been having nightmares since the letter had arrived and even laying on a bed seemed hard to do.

Finally after another hour of drama torture, rehearsal was over and done with.

Maria and Torrie made their way to their morning classes, meeting up with Candice on the way.

"So are you doing it?" Torrie asked.

Candice nodded "At lunch."

"Be looking forward to it." a voice said.

The three girls turned to the voice of one smirking Randy Orton.

"Hi Randy." they all said.

"Hello Ladies." Randy said .

The four made small talk as they made their way down the hall way till they had to go their own ways.

**-------**

Candice made her way to the cafeteria to face her fate.

Okay that was dramatic, maybe she should be in the school plays.

Her I-Pod and speakers in hand.

She handed them to Maria "Put it on track four."

Maria nodded and plugged the I-Pod and Speakers in.

Candice got on the table commanding the attention of everyone. They all stared at her, surprised looks on their faces, the raven head girl never made a scene.

Candice smiled nervously staring at them all her gaze landing on Randy, who was helping Torrie and John lock the doors so teacher didn't walk in on her the little show.

_There's only two types of people in the word _

_The ones that entertain and the ones who observe_

_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

Candice started dancing in time to the music, letting the beat get to her. Her hips swayed from side to side and she brought her hands up to her hair and puller her ponytail off, letting the dark curls fall around her shoulders framing her face.

_I'm like a ringleader, I call the shots_

_(Call the Shots) _

_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot_

_When I put on a show._

Candice started unbuttoning her button up shirt, but not taking it off. By now all the guys were catcalling and whistling at her.

_I feel the adrenaline moving though my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer , the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope you feel the same way_

Candice took off her purple shirt showing off her black lace bra, and her tan flat stomach. She slowly did a spin waiving the shirt on the air before letting it fall the ground, at her feet. Hips swaying showing off her curves, and her head moving from side to side with the beat.

_All eyes on me in the ring just like a circus _

_When I crack that whip, everyone gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everyone let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus _

Candice took off her flip-flops dropping them on her shirt. Slowly she took of her belt letting it fall on the table as well. He hands were in her hair as her hips moved on their own accord.

_There's only two types of guys out there_

_Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared _

_So baby, I hope you came prepared_

_I run a tight ship do beware_

Candice took off her long back necklace and put it around neck of the closest guy, who just happened to be Randy. She then returned to the swaying, spinning and other sexy dance moves.

_I'm like a ringleader, I call the shots_

_(Call the Shots) _

_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot_

_When I put on a show._

_I feel the adrenaline moving though my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer , the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope you feel the same way_

_All eyes on me in the ring just like a circus _

_When I crack that whip, everyone gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everyone let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus _

Candice slowly slipped out of her jean shorts before dancing a little bit in her lacy black bra and matching black boy shorts.

_Let's go _

_Let me see what you can do_

_I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus _

_Yeah, like what? Like-like-like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the ring just like a circus _

_When I crack that whip, everyone gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everyone let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus _

_All eyes on me in the ring just like a circus _

_When I crack that whip, everyone gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everyone let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus _

Candice started slowly putting on her clothes when the song was coming to an end. Her body still swaying till the end of the song. As the song fished Candice bowed, and all the guys clapped at her.

Who knew shy-timid-little Candice was capable that , the girls sure didn't. And they were all staring in jealousy at her.

Candice got of the table and ran out of the cafeteria, in embarrassment.

**-------**

"Well that was quite a show." a voice behind Torrie said.

The blond turned around facing John Cena.

"Oh hi John." Torrie said nervously.

"Torrie, so did you talk to Candice?" John questioned.

Torrie nodded, her blond curls flying everywhere "Yea she said she has never talked about it in public, so its not her."

John nodded in understanding, he had asked Torrie if they could question Candice as she seemed to be the most likely person to blab about their secret.

"So you want to go get a bite to eat?' John blurting it out. Slapping himself for being so inconsiderate. Randy would probably be mad, but not say anything because he was such a good friend. And Maryse well Maryse might actually kill him, well after killing Torrie.

"I'm on a diet." Torrie said blurting it out nervously, started by him asking her out.

"Are greasy fries and soda on your diet?' John questioned, putting his arm around her small shoulders.

Torrie grinned "Of course."

John made his way to the line as Torrie went to find a bench to sit on.

"Have you seen John and Randy." Maryse asked.

Torrie turned around to face her "Oh sorry Maryse, I don't have them on a leash today."

"God you don't have to be so snappy." the platinum bond said as she placed her hand on the table.

Torrie just smiled sweetly at her. She spotted John in the line and hopped he wouldn't look her way and see Maryse. Because maybe just maybe he would change his mind about eating with her.

"So have you seen them at all?"

"No I though I told you that already." Torrie said rolling her eyes.

Maryse rolled her eyes as well flipping her hair back, before giving her 'talk to the hand' gesture to Torrie.

"What the hell I-" Maryse started but it ended in a scream as she waived her hand wildly around.

"Spider!" Maryse exclaimed, eyes wide in fear.

Torrie giggled at the sigh before carefully flicking it off Maryse's hand, trying not to get slapped.

Maryse rolled her eyes once again as she regained her posture before walking out of the cafeteria.

"Was that Maryse?" John asked sitting down nest to her placing a tray full of French fries and two sodas on the table.

"Yea." Torrie said taking a sip of the soda.

"So why did she scream?"

"Oh you know Maryse being Maryse." Torrie said.

John looked at her before nodding.

The two went on eating getting to know each other better.

**A/N- Ta-da there it is the next Chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Hope all you Jorrie fans -cough- Christina- cough- Kelly- cough- liked the Jorrieness . Well hope you liked it. **

**Review please! **


	5. Fair Warning

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone. **

**A/N- Thanks to LiveLaughLoveStandingInTheRain, Andrea, Waves of Rage, Cro009, Jorrieprincess, and xxFanficloverxx. **

**Chapter 5: Fair Warning**

Candice sent the letter to Jeff the day after.

It was now seven days after Jeff had gotten the letter. His challenged had been to fail the next Chemistry test.

Not a chance.

Jeff didn't do it, and lightning hadn't struck yet.

"I tell you guys its all a joke, our Punisher isn't serious." Jeff said using air quotes.

Jeff, John, Randy, and Maria were leaning on Jeff's car.

"Our punisher never said when he would hurt us, only not to try him… or something like that." Randy pointed out.

Jeff laughed "I still think it's a joke."

"Well I hope this all end before the play." Maria said leaning on Jeff. "Randy you saw some of the rehearsals, what did you think."

Randy grinned at the petite red head "It was great, and funny too."

"Thanks that's so sweet." Maria said looking up at the tan guy, who had lost a couple of pounds and had bags under his eyes.

"Torrie is a great Bella." Randy went on. "But you were great as Alice"

Jeff groaned knowing Maria was sensitive about Torrie being the star.

"But not as good as Torrie, right." Maria said.

"He dint say that Mia." Jeff said using his special nick name for her, trying to not get her mad.

Maria shrugged before imitating her Drama teacher "Your not like Bella, Torrie on the other hand is. Maria, yes you look more like Bella than Torrie does, but that's the magic of wigs."

"Maria both of you are amazing actresses. But you're the finer actress." Jeff said trying to joke.

"Does that mean I'm not good enough." Maria asked not getting the meaning of finer as in hot.

Jeff rolled his eyes once again "Maria lets go home, and we'll fight about this on the way to you house."

Maria started walking away "I don't need a ride, who said I needed one."

Jeff ran a hand trough his currently blond hair "I drive you home everyday, so I just thought."

Maria put her hands on her hips "Well maybe that's your problem you think to much Mr. I Have Rainbow Hair and Have A Sexy Southern Accent."

With that Maria turned around walking away from the trio, her petite figure diapering from their view.

"Did she say I had a sexy accent?" Jeff questioned.

John and Randy nodded.

"Awesome!" Jeff exclaimed as he got in his car and put on his seatbelt.

"Can I have a ride?" Randy asked.

Jeff nodded a smirk on his face "Just don't tell me to comment at your not there talents."

"Hey I have talent." Randy said sliding into the car seat and doing his seat belt as well.

"Since when do you put on your seatbelt anyways?" John asked leaning on the car.

Jeff grinned at him "Safety first."

With that his two friends pulled away leaving him standing there.

Tony made his way to the gym, when Maryse popped out of nowhere wearing a red skirt, black shirt and one of those ankle boots of hers. She looked ready to play, but John was not really in a mood to 'play'. and he was not happy to see her.

John had enjoyed his lunch with Torrie the week before. It had started out kinda awkward. With Torrie treating him like any of the other female population at school would. She then began treating him like a human being and not just some famous school jock. He found Torrie highly interesting, she wasn't like any of the other girls, looking at him for just one thing. Not that he would mind if she did. She was funny and witty almost as witty as Jeff and that was saying something.

He had been thinking of her since. But he hadn't talked to her since. Randy might get upset at him and Maryse might kill him.

"Johnny." Maryse said using the annoying nickname she gave him, and giving him a kiss on the lips "Have you been avoiding me."

John shook his head at her.

"Whatever, I know you have." Maryse said with a pout "Why?"

"I'm in love with Jeff."

She rolled her eyes "Does he know."

John nodded "Yes I told him, he doesn't love me back. He called me a weirdo and gay."

"Are you?" Maryse said arching a perfect eyebrow. "My parents are out for the day."

_I tell you guys its all a joke, our Punisher isn't serious _the word swam in John's head as a loud crash was heard.

The crash had came from the exit his friends took.

John ran to them leaping over things trying to get to his friends. Relived to not having to answer Maryse's question.

Jeff's precious black mustang coverable had crashed into a fifteen feet tall brick wall. The whole front of the call was ruined and the windshield glass was nowhere to be seen.

John ran to the cars side, trying to see if his friends were okay.

"So do you need a ride as well?" Jeff said casually taking glass out of his hair.

John smiled seeing that his friends were okay, with minor injuries.

"What the hell happed?" John asked helping Jeff out.

"My brakes deiced they needed a vacation." Jeff said sarcastically.

John rolled his eyes before getting under the car to inspect it before the police and ambulance got there.

The screws were still there but they were loosened.

"Did someone mess with them?" Jeff asked.

John nodded "Yea. they were lessened and pricked with something, didn't you notice it?"

Jeff grinned sheepishly "Nope, No More Word was on."

John shook his head for a smart person Jeff sure was distracted by something as small as his favorite song.

"You could have been killed." John said.

"I know." Jeff said calmly "But we dint die, plus I have insurance."

John looked at him thinking, how can a person be so calm about something like this.

" I have a calculus test tomorrow, I think I'll flunk it." Jeff said. "Now I really need to go pee, crashing into brick walls tends to do that to me."

And with that their rainbow colored friend was gone.

John shook his head at his calmness, helping Randy out of the car.

"You should wait for the ambulance." John said to his four year long friend.

Randy shook his head wincing at the pain in his foot and head "No I hate hospitals and doctors."

"Randy your hurt." John said.

"Please." randy said leaning on the ruined car.

"Fine come on I'll help you." John said putting Randy's arm over his shoulder, helping his injured friend back to school.

A crowd had now gathered around the car and they couldn't wait to get out of the way.

"Your so lucky you had on your seatbelt." John said to Randy "And that Jeff had his on."

"Maria's lucky she didn't get in the car at all." Randy commented.

They both stopped and stared at each other the same question on their minds _Why didn't the red head want to get in the car? _

**------**

Maria looked at the envelope that contained her task. Quickly pulling it out she read it over.

_M.K tell Mr. J that hes the worst Drama teacher. _

"You cant do that, it would hurt his feelings." Torrie said.

Maria waived a hand n the air "I don't care about his feeling, what if I get kicked out of the play."

Torrie though about it, knowing it would crush the petite red head.

Maria let out a sight "I don't have a choice, I don't know what our Punisher would do to me."

Both girls though back to the day before. When Jeff and Randy had crashed into the wall.

"I just hope that he gives me an excuse to call him out." Maria said.

They were rehearsing fro the play at the moment.

Maria was up there doing a horrible job at playing the bubbly Alice.

Torrie was sitting down looking around. Wondering if their Punisher was in the room with them. She looked around not noticing the six people sitting there, they were probably just freshmen.

"Maria, no, no your doing it all wrong." Mr. Johnson said.

"What do you mean wrong, I'm just doing what you said to do." an innocent Maria said.

"Your not being Alice's usual hyper-preppy self." he said looking at her.

"Well I'm just being a natural actress like you told us too be." Maria said.

"I never said such a thing."

"Well you should have, that's why you're the worst Drama teacher I have ever had." Maria said.

Mr. Johnson stood their shocked "Miss. Kanellis you wont speak to me like that."

"Why not this is America we have freedom of speech." Maria said spinning around and leaving the room making sure the door slammed behind her.

Torrie looked at her friend in shock.

Maria was a great actress, but was she really faking everything she said.

Torrie followed the red head out of the room.

Maria was leaning on the wall tear evident in her eyes, but she wouldn't aloud herself to cry.

"How was I?" Maria asked looking up at the approaching blond.

"You deserve an Oscar." Torrie said.

That sent the two friends into giggles.

**A/N- There another Chappy. Hope You like it. I have the next Chapter ready to be uploaded but that depends on how fast you ( Even the silent readers) all Review. So please Review and the Chappy will be up in no time at all. Also the next Chappy might be the last Chappy I write before school starts. **


	6. Weakness

**Disclaimer- I don't anything or anyone in this story.**

**A/N- Thanks to Jorrieprincess, Waves of Rage, Cro009, Andrea, and justbornawsome. **

**Chapter 6- Weakness **

Torrie stood in front of the mirror locking at her reflection. She had on a pale blue skirt, white shirt, and white flip-flops. Her makeup was light and very natural, her hair was naturally curly, cascading down the back.

She heard a knock alerting her that John was at the door.

John charmed her mother and father and soon their were on their way.

"You know you didn't have to drive all the way over here, we could have meet at school or something." Torrie said as John opened the car door for her.

"I like driving." John said "Well when I can see."

The ride from her house to the restaurant was an hour. It was filled with jokes and laughter.

Torrie lived in a deserted part of town, they were the only living people living in their block. The houses were creepy and many people didn't like that.

"Is this car yours?" Torrie asked making small talk as they waited for their food to be ready.

John shook his head "Hope this is my old mans car, mine is getting fixed at the moment."

Torrie nodded in understanding. That was one thing she liked about him. Another guy would have lied and said it was their just to impress her but John wasn't like that.

Finally the waitress brought them their food, which was on the house with John being John.

Torrie started eating her lobster while John ate his steak. The meal went by quickly so they went to watch a movie in the nearby movie theater.

After that John drove Torrie home.

Torrie was getting nervous, as they reached her house. If they started making out, then her dad would probably interrupt them.

"I had a great time, John." Torrie said flashing his one of her famous smiles.

"Me too." John said leaning in for a kiss.

Torrie leaned in too.

John wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer. Torrie closed her eyes savoring the kiss that really did mean something to her.

"I love your hair." John murmured as they kissed, he ran a hand through her blond mane.

Torrie giggled, he was the first ever boy to tell her that.

John slipped his arms around her waist lifting her up and onto his lap. Torrie wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss.

John's hands traveled down her hips and toward her legs. "You have nice legs as well."

Torrie kissed his again, this time with more passion and intensity. The second turned into more seconds, and she had to pulled away to take a breath or die because of oxygen- depravation. Not that she would mind at the moment. She would die young and blissfully happy.

"Thank you, I think." Torrie said because of the leg comment.

John grinned at her showing off those cute dimples of his.

"Hope we can do this again." Torrie said.

John nodded "It almost seems so easy being with you."

Torrie blushed looking at John, but he was no longer looking at her, he was looking at the empty spaces between the houses.

"Sweet Dreams Torrie." John said helping her out of the car and walking her up to the door.

"Will I see you again?" Torrie asked.

"That may not depend on us." John said looking out into the dark night.

With that John turned and left leaving a happy but confused Torrie behind.

**-------**

Maria had sent Randy the letter next.

His task was….

_R.O pretend to be sick during class. _

Randy did it just after lunch.

Torrie hadn't seen it but John was telling her all about it.

"Torrie hes a great actor, he should be in your play." John said as he and Torrie sat on his living room couch.

"He was holding his head in pain and you know just making a scene and then he started getting white." John went on "Then he just feel out of his seat hitting his head on the floor."

Torrie nodded at him to continue placing her long legs over his lap.

"So then Coachman started checking up on him, and he was about to give him mouth to mouth." John said with a laugh "But Randy just opened his eyes and smirked right up at him."

Torrie giggled imagining it all in her head.

"But it all went down the drain when his mom showed up scared thinking her son was in real danger." John said with a sight.

Torrie looked at him giving him a gentle smile.

**------**

The six teens were currently seated around Candice's living room.

"So why are we here again?" Maria asked from her seat next to Jeff.

They all looked at each other not knowing exactly why, Maryse had called the meeting.

"I think we should all spend more time together." Jeff said grinning.

"Oh yes because I just love all of you." Maryse said sarcastically.

They all quieted down.

"So Jeff I notice you have a new car." Torrie said trying to make small talk "At least you got a new car."

"I hate it." Jeff said bluntly.

Torrie gave him a gentle smile.

Once again she started looking around the room trying to make small talk once again. Not wanting it to be an awkward afternoon.

Her eyes finally rested on a ring that Randy had on his pinky.

"Randy is that a family ring?" Torrie asked breaking the silence.

Randy nodded.

"Can I see it."

Randy took it off passing it to her. It was gold with a emerald green stone in the middle.

"Its beautiful." Torrie said slipping it on her finger.

It fit like a glove.

Torrie gave him a smile before passing it back to him.

"Okay lets cut the crappy talking." Maryse said "I have a problem."

"What you need help with your costume." Jeff said teasing her.

Maryse's task was to dress like a clown, face paint and wing as well.

Maria grinned "I can help you make it."

Maryse rolled her eyes at them "There is no way in hail that I'm dressing up like a clown, that's more your style Rainbow Boy."

"I'm hurt." Jeff said placing his hand over his heart.

"Whatever." Maryse said flipping back her long hair "Yesterday when I was going to bad… well I couldn't sleep so I was just laying down."

"Oh do continue." Maria said with a sweet smile.

"Well as I was saying I was laying down and out of nowhere my window exploded."

"Exploded like glass went flying everywhere?" Maria asked.

"Yes you Miss. I'm So Dum, I Date Rainbow Guy." Maryse said.

"Hey his rainbow hair is cute." Maria said.

Maryse rolled her eyes before continuing "So I stood up-"

"Why would you do that, you would just get cut." Jeff interrupted.

Maryse ran a hand through her hair. "You and your little girlfriend better not interrupt me again."

Maria and Jeff grinned at each other.

"Oh go those two were meant to be together, they are so annoying." Maryse muttered much to their amusement before continuing "So then I feel thing crawling up my legs-"

"Oh the suspense is killing me." Jeff said like a little boy.

Maryse punched him, but then got punched by Maria.

"No one punches Jeff only I do." Maria said to the blond.

Jeff nodded his head "She's right… hey!"

Maria smiled sweetly at him before giving him a light kiss.

"Oh both are you are disgusting." Maryse said "So anyways Spiders were crawling up my legs and I turned out the light, they were everywhere."

"So their just Spiders." Randy said.

"Just Spiders, just Spiders." Maryse shrieked "I hate spiders, how did our Punisher know that."

Candice rolled her eyes "It kind knows everything."

"But no one knew about my fear for spiders."

Torrie looked up "I did."

"How in the hell would you know." Maryse said before it all came to her, the day she was looking for Randy and John.

"Maryse did you get cut." Torrie asked.

Maryse nodded pulling up the sleeves of her shirt and showing them the scratches.

"What about your feet?"

For the first time that noticed that Maryse wasn't wearing her famous ankle boots.

Maryse nodded saying sarcastically "Do you want to see it, make sure that I'm not lying."

Torrie nodded.

"That's sick." Maryse said " John do I really have too."

John nodded "Torrie has a point."

Maryse narrowed her eyes at them "Well she has you wrapped around her little finger after just one date."

John looked at her as she mention the date. Randy looked up his gaze meeting Johns.

Randy looked away.

Finally Maryse showed them the nasty cut on her foot.

"You know I have learned something from all of this." Jeff said.

"What?" they all asked.

"Our Punisher knows each and everyone of our weaknesses."

**A/N- There another Chapter. Hope you all loved the Jorrie. How am i writing them, am i doing okay? Please don't hate me if I don't update for a while. I start school this week, homework and I have dance class as well. So please bear with me. On my other stories as well. **

**Please Review! **


	7. No More Mr Nice Punisher

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone or anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to Waves of Rage, PerfectlyxUnperfect, Littlebigdinosaur, xxFanficloverxx, Jorrieprincess and Andrea. **

**Chapter 7- No More Mr. Nice Punisher**

John received the Letter a few day after Maryse dressed as a clown. And in Maria's words Maryse in a clown suit was hilarious.

The Punisher ordered John to loose the next running meet.

It was now the big day and John was still unsure. But he didn't want anything falling on him.

He was now currently stretching and doing some warm ups before the big race.

"Here." he heard his best friends voice say.

John looked up and smiled taking the bottle of lemonade out of Randy's hand.

Taking a swing John looked around in search of his friends in the stands. Waiving at them he concentrated on the race again.

The race was going to start in a minute, and the team was counting on him.

John headed over to the starting line and got in running position.

"Ready

Set

GO" was all John head before he started running to the other side of the field.

He felt his muscle tighten and when he open his eyes he saw a bit blurry. He felt heavy like he was going to drop at any moment.

Finally John made it to the other side of the field.

A few other racers came in a few seconds after him.

John walked over to were the Randy was standing by the sidelines.

"I don't feel so good." John said standing next to Randy.

"What if there was something in the lemonade?" Randy asked.

"Stop being so paranoid Ledge." John said.

Randy shrugged "I'm just saying it could be our Punisher."

John looked at him "Maybe."

"Well go sit out for a while and maybe you'll feel better." Randy suggested.

John nodded walking under the stands, sitting on the concrete.

"Hey." a soft voice said.

John looked up giving Torrie a tired smile. "Hey."

"You did good out there." Torrie said sitting next to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yea, you think so." John said "Because I think I sucked I was too slow."

Torrie shook her head "Nope you were awesome."

John gave her one of his famous make-a-girl-swoon smiles " Thanks, but I'm so tire and not feeling good."

Torrie's smile vanished "Are you okay, you do look a little pale."

John groaned whipping sweat off his forehead " And I still need to race one more time."

Torrie looked outraged "No, John lets go I'll take you home. You don't have to win."

John shook his head " No then the team will lose and that would make our Punisher happy."

Torrie closed her eyes and then opened them "John that's another reason to leave, so you wont have a big wall fall on you."

"But I want to go out there and impress you." John said putting his arms around her.

Torrie gave him a quick kiss "You have impressed me, by being you." she placed her hand over his heart.

John covered Torrie hand with his own, giving her a deep kiss whispering "Thanks, but I'm still going."

Torrie nodded slowly before standing up and helping him up. "Go."

John walked away from her taking deep breaths, his muscle aching.

He started warming up as much as he was able to move without much pain.

He looked over to the other teams runner, Paul Levesque, the best - along with him- mile runner.

He went to stand on the starting line.

"Ready

Set

GO!"

John ran, his legs slowly cramping up. Runners were rushing past him. John' s started seating more, and his eyesight was slowly going blurry. He was going slow, much to slow he felt like he had run more than ten miles when he had nearly ran half a mile.

John started slowing down half way through the second lap.

And then John's world went blank, the last thing he heard was people shouting his name.

**------**

Another big night was among them. The plays opening night.

And the Punisher knew exactly how to hurt Torrie, by making her mess up the play.

Torrie paced backstage, waiting for the scene were Bella was in the ballet studio waiting for James.

She didn't really want to mess up the play, because it was so important. But she didn't want to get hurt, like John and Jeff.

John had somehow gotten drugged and that's why he passed out but they were lucky enough that he wasn't seriously hurt.

"Do you think the people like the props?" Candice asked her blond friend.

Torrie shrugged "I don't know Candy, I was too busy being Bella."

"You know Maria was right all you are about is being the star." Candice said before walking away.

Torrie looked after Candice pondering over her words. Was it true, was she being the worst-star crazed- best friend?

"Torrie, you up next."

Torrie nodded her currently brunette head, before walking on stage.

Torrie as Bella walked around looking at all the mirrors in the "Ballet Room". Suddenly two of the mirrors closest to Torrie fell, one of them landing on her, glass flying everywhere.

Everyone gasped.

John, Randy, Jeff, Maria, and Candice ran on stage.

John picked up the mirror with the help of Jeff, throwing it off Torrie.

There laid a battered and bruised Torrie. The wig had fallen of and her blond hair was sticky with some blood.

"All my fault." John whispered as he hugged an unconscious Torrie in his arms.

**A/N- Fist of all sorry for the short Chappy. I wanted to update fast even if I have school. Lol. I need to write while we don't have homework. Expect an update from me on Friday or the weekend. I'll try to fit it in, and I'll try to make it better and longer. **

**Please Review.**


	8. Missing

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone.**

**A/N- Thanks to xxFanficloverxx, Jorrieprincess, Andrea, Cro009, dianaaxox17 (x2), annoymous, and wwerockz. **

**Chapter 8: Missing. **

Candice called Torrie over as soon as she got the second cycle of the chain letter.

Torrie hurried over as soon as her friend called.

"Candy, did you get it?" Torrie asked as she entered Candice's room.

Candice nodded.

"Let me see it." Torrie said laying down on the bed.

_Dear Diva, _

_Hello again, by this time you know that I'm serious about my threats. You will pay for every one of your sins. You will continue as you did before. From column two to three. Glad to see that you six, have gotten closer together. How can a sinful nigh not do that to you. _

_I'll be watching you, _

_Your Punisher. _

_Column One Column Two Column Three _

_ Candice Michelle_

_ Jeff Hardy _

_ Maria Kanellis_

_ Randy Orton_

_ Maryse Ouellet_

_ John Cena_

_ Torrie Wilson_

_C.M walked naked around school, for a full minute._

"I'm not doing that." Candice said immediately.

"But Our Punisher really is hurting us now." Torrie said looking up at the ceiling "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, but maybe I could go away, my mom had been talking about going on a family vacation." Candice said.

Torrie nodded "Okay, you do that but don't tell anyone."

"Okay, your going to be the only one that knows." Candice said as the two friends sat there pondering if they made the right decision.

**---------**

Torrie shifted her weight onto John's lap wrapping her thing arms around his neck.

John ran his hands through her curly mess of hair.

"Ummm John." Torrie moaned "I thought you wanted to talk."

John nodded kissing her deeply.

"Talk." Torrie said lifting herself of John's lap sitting next to him on his living room couch.

They were waiting for the rest of the gang to show up so they could talk.

"So I was thinking, that maybe after all maybe it was one of us." John said.

Torrie shook his head "That's crazy John, why would any of us want to harm each other."

John shrugged "Lets go though all of them, starting with Maria."

Torrie looked at him "Maria well Maria is a bit suspicious, I know she's my friend but I wouldn't trust her with my life."

"Why not."

"Because as much as I love her, I think she would do anything for just a good laugh, what about Jeff."

"Jeff could pull it off hes a genius." John said.

"Yea he probably could, what about Randy."

"I trust him with my life, and I don't think he hes it in him to do anything like this." John said " Plus with him getting sick all the time I don't think he would be able to pull it off."

Torrie nodded "Okay well I think Candice couldn't have done it, she was really creped out when the letter came."

"True, she would be too scared to do anything." John said "An I think she's to nice to even hurt a fly."

"Yea she really is, what about Maryse."

"I know Maryse is a bitch."

"Nah you think." Torrie said sarcastically.

"Yes Maryse is a bitch, but she's too smart to do something like that."

Torrie nodded her head reluctantly.

"Okay now that that's over with." John said reaching over, taking Torrie in his arms, just when he was about to give her a kiss the door was knocked.

"Ugghhhh, I'm killing who ever that is." John said getting off the couch leaving a giggling Torrie behind.

John opened the door to see Jeff and Maria standing there.

"Hello." Maria said walking in dragging Jeff in with her.

John gave them a smile before going to sit on the couch, Torrie sitting on his lap.

The door was knocked once again.

"Come In!" John exclaimed to comfortable to get up.

Maryse walked in glaring at John as she did.

Finally Randy came in.

"So why am I here once again, because truthfully I have better things to do." Maryse said.

Torrie and Maria rolled their eyes at her.

"We just want to discuss what had been happening." John said.

Jeff nodded "Right because our punisher is getting more serious than ever."

"He really is." Maria said.

"So why not wait for Candice." Maryse said "Who am I kidding I don't care about her as long as I can leave in the next five minutes."

"She's in Florida." Randy said. "She went to visit her grandma with her family."

"How do you know that?" Torrie questioned, she was the only one that knew that.

"I called the house and her older sister answered." Randy said "She stayed because of collage and stuff, she told me were she was."

Torrie nodded a bit suspiciously.

Taking out her phone, Torrie dialed a number.

"Hello Mr. Beckman can speak with Candice." Torrie said. "What she's not there, where could she be."

A few minutes later Torrie hung up tears in her eyes "Candice disappeared a day ago."

Gasps filled the room.

"How are we sure it was him." Jeff said.

"Who else could it be." Torrie said. She stood up running to the bathroom locking herself there, John followed her.

The meeting was over.

**--------**

The week went by without much news from Candice. They were all convinced their punisher had taken her or worst killed her.

The letter had arrived at Jeff's house a day after they had discovered that Candice was missing.

It had said J.H fell all your final.

So far Jeff hadn't listed to IT, he wasn't going to do as he was told.

That was what worried Torrie, one more friend getting hurt.

She was getting ready for bed when she received a call.

"Tor, Jeff he-he." a sobbing Maria was on the phone, that's all she said before the line went dead.

Torrie quickly grabbed her keys and headed for Jeff's house.

She made it there in forty-five minutes, seeing as she lived in the middle of nowhere.

"Maria!" Torrie said as she saw a broken down Maria in Randy's arms.

"Tor." she said running into the blonds arms.

"Shhh Ria, what happened." Torrie said as she saw all the police cars.

"I don't know, his dad called me and when I came over the police was here." Maria said " They said blood was everywhere and that a gun with no fingerprints was on the bed."

"What about Jeff, is he okay." Torrie whispered.

"That's the thing, Jeff well Jeff isn't here, but its his blood." Maria said breaking once again this time the blond with her.

They had already lost two friends.

**A/N- So sorry for the long wait, I had writers block. Plus I started school, and it has gotten much stricter this year, and I'm in all Honors so I have a lot of school stuff to do. Sorry, but I hope you liked it.**

**Review Please.**


	9. Missing Times Three

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone. **

**A/N- Thanks to Cro009, xxFanficloverxx, and dianaaxox17. Thanks for the awesome Reviews. Frankly the last chapter was hard for me to write, I love both Jeff and Candice. **

**Chapter 9: Missing Times Three.**

Maria wiped away the tears on her cheeks, pulling away from her friends embrace.

"Oh Ria I'm so sorry." Torrie "I know it must feel horrible."

Maria shook her head "You don't know how it feels like no one does."

Torrie looked at her petite friend, worry written all over her face.

"I never told him I loved him." Maria said "He's probably dead and he doesn't know I love him."

Maria broke done once again, hugging herself.

Torrie made to hug her again, but Maria shook her head taking her car keys out of her pocket.

"I'm going home." Maria said knowing there was nothing she could do waiting around Jeff's house.

"I could drive you." Torrie said.

Maria shook her head "No I need some thinking time."

Torrie nodded giving her a hug before Maria headed to her car.

Maria pulled out of the street and started to make her way to her house taking the long rout.

A stop sing was up ahead but her car brakes were not working. Maria twisted the wheel crashing into a tree, unconsciousness taking over her.

------

Torrie left Jeff's house a little after Randy did. She left the same way as Maria did, Torrie drove home tears still in her eyes. But she could still see, and what she saw was not something she ever wanted to see.

Maria's car was in ruins, crushed against a tree already burning. Torrie pulled her car over, walking to Maria's car.

All the windows were shattered, weather Maria was in there or not Torrie could not tell. With shaky hands Torrie pulled out her phone calling the police telling them everything that had happened.

Torrie turned and ran back to her, looking back at Maria's car just as it exploded.

She made her way home, going above the speed limit scared to death. She quickly entered her house running up to her house running up to her room and collapsing onto the bed.

She sobbed into her pillow turning on the TV.

_Four teens have died this night. _

Torrie sat up her teary gaze on the TV.

Fist they showed a little video of Jeff's house, then they showed another video tape of Maria's accident, finally they showed another video.

Maryse's house burned. Her parents had gotten out but Maryse and Randy- who was there for no apparent reason- had not made it out.

Torrie fell back on her bed, sobbing once again.

She had lost four friends and one acquaintance to the hands of their Punisher.

And it seemed like their Punisher wasn't even playing by his own rules anymore.

**A/N- Okay first off sorry for the extremely short chapter. Also I think the next chapter will probably be the last one, and everything will come out. Also Check out my new story **_**Lost**_**, it's a Lilian/the Rock Fic. It has a lot of other parings. **

**Please Review. **


	10. Voices

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone. **

**A/N- Thanks to Cro009, xxFanficloverxx, Jorrieprincess, and RayLewii. Thanks so much for the Reviews, they were awesome :D **

**Chapter 10: Voices**

Torrie woke up the next day, eyes red and puffy, throat scratchy and dry, and with a major headache. Getting out of bed slowly Torrie looked at her surroundings, remembering everything that had happened the night before. Putting on the first clothes she laid her hands on, Torrie brushed her teeth, washed her face, and combed her blond curls.

Walking down the stairs like a zombie she made her way to the kitchen sitting down on one of the chairs, not bothering with anything to eat.

"I'm so sorry about your friends." her mom said "You can stay home if you want sweetie."

Torrie shook her head not trusting herself to speak. She got up from her chair and swung her backpack over her shoulder. Even a light backpack seemed too heavy for the blond beauty.

Torrie slowly left the house getting into her car and driving to school.

Finally she parked her car sitting there a moment before getting out of the car with a sight. She quickly walked to the tree were they all used to sit before class started, ignoring the pitying looks thrown her way. She sat down under the three, a shadow falling over her.

She looked up her eyes meeting amazingly blue ones. "Hi."

John took her hand slowly making her stand up before bringing her into his arms.

That did for Torrie and she broke down once again. "Oh John, it was awful."

John cooed words into her hair trying to sooth her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you."

Torrie looked up at him.

"I wasn't even here to at least see my best friends one last time." John said before letting out a few tears himself.

"I cant believe their gone, we were all together just two days ago." Torrie muttered into his chest "And then one night takes them away from us."

John nodded just as the bell rang.

"We have to get to class." Torrie said pulling away from him.

John shook his head pulling her closer to him "Nope, not going to class today. Did you bring your car?"

Torrie nodded confusion in her eyes.

"Then come on lets go to your place." John said putting his arm around her and steering her towards the student parking lot.

"But what about school?"

"Tor I want to be with you right now, how much more time do you think we have together." John said.

Torrie nodded knowing everything he was saying was true. "Come on."

They made their way to Torrie's house in silence.

Passing one of the many deserted houses, John got a weird vive.

"Tor stop here." he said.

Torrie looked him weirdly but stopped the car.

John undid his seatbelt and got out of the walking towards the house, a confused Torrie hot on his heels.

"John, what are doing?"

"Shhh." John said as he opened the door to the creepy house.

The moment they step foot inside they knew something was off, and then they heard familiar, very familiar voices.

"Randy, don't do this." a sweat voice said.

"Why not, its not like anyone cares about me." a harsh voice said.

Torrie gasped, and John slapped a hand over her mouth as they made their way closer to were the voices were coming from.

The door was slightly opened so they could see inside. Jeff was sitting by the corner, Maria by his side, Maryse was sitting by her as well, and Candice was on her side. Randy was pacing in front of them, a gun in hand.

"We care about you buddy." Jeff said as Maria hugged his arm closer to herself.

Randy glared at him. "Did I tell you could talk."

They all looked at him in fear.

"Well, well, well looks like we have some people joining our party." Randy said before fully opening the door "Do come in."

Torrie and John rushed in going to their friends sides.

"What the hell." John said "What is this I thought all of you were dead."

Randy smirked at them "Well you see that was a little hard to pull off."

"Fist I had to make sure to injure Jeff enough to make him bleed a lot, but not die." Randy said " I had to leave a lot of blood behind but no evidence."

"Now Maria was a little more tricky." Randy said "I had to be there just in time, because when she fell unconscious from the impact I had to be there to get her out of the car before it exploded, but then Torrie came making it a little more difficult but I still got her out. If I dint then oh well, but I did."

Randy started pacing in front of them " Now I cant decide which was more easy, Candice or Maryse."

"All I had to do was call up Candice and get her too give me her address then she vanished never to be seen again." he said still pacing "Now Maryse, I had to knock her out and then start the fire in her house, but I needed to get her out while making her parents believe we were still in there and died in the fire."

He chuckled "Yes I think Candice was definitely easier. But I also had some help."

As if in cue a beautiful brunette made her way into the room, snaking her arms around Randy's waist resting her head on his chest.

"Everyone this is Mickie Calloway, Mark Calloway's daughter." Randy said "Mark is the one we killed, I knew he had to have had a family."

Mickie looked at them with beautiful brown eyes that seemed to be glowing red with rage.

"Now, now Mickie its no time to want to kill out guest is it." he said looking down at the petite girl in his arms "That comes later."

Mickie giggled before leaning up to give him a kiss, Randy responded back eagerly.

"Why would you do this to us Ledge?" John asked "I though we were your friends."

Randy broke the kiss to look at him "Some friend you were, taking everything I wanted away from me."

Mickie narrowed her eyes at John, for having hurt her Randy.

"None of you really knew me for me." Randy said "The only one that understands me is Mickie."

"She understands the guilt that I felt and she forgave me but your not going be as lucky."

Mickie gave them a predatory grin.

"You see I have an illness, I hear things I hear voices in my head, they tell me things they want me to do, they helped me find Mickie." he said hugging the brunette "They helped me plan everything."

"Why?"

"Why not." Randy "Everything I had lived for was gone, I was going to be gone, I'm dieing slowly but surely."

Mickie looked almost sad to hear that.

"I was just going to give you a scare, see if you would turn yourself over." he said "But you didn't so I dragged it out even more."

"It was fun." Mickie said with a giggle "Making you all squirm."

Randy laughed with her.

"Especially with the little French girl and her spiders." Mickie said imitating Maryse shrieking 'Spiders, Spiders.' "That really cracked me up."

Randy nodded "It really was fun, but since its all over I guess I should just leave you alone."

"Awww." Mickie said with a pout disentangling herself from Randy and walking toward Torrie, John, Candice, Maryse, Maria, and Jeff. " I still wanted to have some fun."

"Our fun is over, love." Randy said coming up behind her.

Mickie pouted "If you say so."

Randy laughed "I do."

"Well then, lets leave have our own lifes, leave them here terrified of what just happened." Mickie said turning around in his arms "Look at how beautiful they look when their scared… isn't fear beautiful."

"It sure is." Randy said kissing her, smiling against her lips.

And with that the insane couple was gone, leaving six terrified teens behind. It seemed like their punisher had indeed thought them a lesson, and they had paid for their sins in more ways than one.

**A/N- I'm sorry to say that this is the end. I really hoped you liked it. Thanks to all who Reviewed, Alerted, and Favorited. **

**And please Review once more time…. For old times sake :D**


End file.
